The present invention relates to a coupling device and method for coupling and locking the drum supporting arms in linen washing machines and the like.
As is known, the drum or basket of linen washing machines is conventionally supported by supporting arms which are connected, at their end portions, respectively, to the washing machine drum and body.
To provide the connection, the supporting arms are provided, at their end portions, with respective resiliently yieldable material bush elements, for example made of rubber or the like, in which is engaged a first tubular element and, then, a second tubular element or inner rivet, allowing each end portion of an arm to be clamped to a respective bracket.
As it should be apparent, such a connection method is rather expensive, because of the high number of connection devices to be used.